Remember
by librawriter
Summary: Previously titled True Love Remembers under another site. Hermione suffers a total wipe out during an attack at Hogwarts. It's up to Ron and the gang to help her remember who she is...and who she loves. Yes, pure fluff n stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Attack!**

The safety alarm at Hogwarts rang suddenly, out of nowhere. Hermione Granger had been sound asleep, having rather pleasant dreams, when she was shaken awake by one of her roommates.

"Hermione, get up, hurry! Something's wrong, quickly, we must get out!" Parvati Patil shouted over the terrified screaming of students, all scrambling to either grab their belongings or get out of the bedchambers leaving everything but the clothes on their backs.

"Ron! Harry!" Hermione gasped as she thought about them. _Please let them be okay…oh, please let Ron be okay…_she thought. Her heart pounded in her chest as her instincts to flee finally sank in. She jumped out of bed, yanking on the trousers she had left hanging over the back of her bed earlier. She struggled to tug her shirt down over her head as she raced after the hoard of other girls down the stairs to the common room.

There were no lights anywhere; everything was pitch black, and Hermione shrieked as she felt her feet sink into the soft flesh of someone who had fallen in the panic.

"Keep moving, don't stop or we'll be killed! Move, damn you! Go, go! Hexes are coming from everywhere!" someone cried.

Suddenly, there was a loud _BOOM,_ and Hermione felt as if her body was being lifted by a giant invisible hand. Another terrified scream escaped her throat as the force of the explosion hurled her over the last few steps, then slammed her into the wall above the fireplace in the common room.

Her head banged hard against the brick wall, then she plummeted to the floor with a grunt, tasting something salty and warm in her mouth—blood.

She coughed, and tried to crawl away from the rubble all around her, but it was too painful. "Help me…please…" Her voice was barely above a whisper, and she felt herself slipping out of consciousness. She couldn't focus, her vision was blurred, and Hermione blacked out…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione's eyes flew open suddenly, and for a moment all she could see was black. All she could feel was darkness all around her. Her heart leapt to her throat as she started to panic; she was almost convinced she had gone blind, when her eyes slowly began to focus.

She was surprised to realize that she didn't know where she was, or what she was doing laying on her back and staring up at a strange ceiling. She blinked several times, and then painfully turned her head to see a very handsome young man with red hair sitting near her, holding her hand. When he saw that she had opened her eyes, he burst into a dazzling smile.

"Hermione, you're awake! Blimey, I was starting to get worried."

He let out a shuddering sigh, running his hands over his face. "Christ, you've been out for ages…I didn't know if you'd ever come out of it."

Hermione sat up slowly, her head pounding. The young man helped her carefully, putting a strong arm around her waist to help steady her.

Looking around, she observed several lit candles lining the walls. She also saw two tiny beds, a small table, and a mound of robes on the floor on which she had been laying. Although she saw that they were in a small, darkened room, she recognized nothing. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying hard to force a familiar memory, particularly one with this person sitting beside her.

"Where…where are we?" Hermione whispered.

"In the dungeons, at Hogwarts…I think this is where the house elves stayed before they…got their rights-"

"I'm so sorry…but…who are _you_?" Hermione interrupted suddenly. The young man blinked, and she noticed that he had gorgeous blue eyes. It made her blush a little.

"Did you just ask 'who am I'?" he said in amazement.

"Yes. I…I…I feel so strange. I can't remember how I got here. I can't remember _anything_…" she drifted off.

"So you mean to tell me…you don't remember _anything_? Not your name or where you go to school? You don't remember me or Harry Potter?"

Sadly, Hermione shook her head. She tried hard to think of who she might be, or what this boy was talking about, but her mind drew blank after blank. She remembered nothing about herself or who her friends might be, nothing about how or why she was down here with the good looking boy who had been watching over her as she fought her way back to consciousness. Tears filled her eyes as confusion swept over her. She was afraid. What was she going to do without a memory? What would she do when she didn't even know her own name? She curled her knees up to her chest, and soon sobs racked through her.

"Hey, Hermione…don't cry." The boy scooted closer, and put an arm around her shoulders awkwardly, as if he were afraid to touch her.

"I saw when your head hit the wall…it's a good thing that it didn't kill you. I tell you, you're really lucky…there's nothing to cry about. You'll start to remember more soon. Don't push yourself, just take your time. You'll start remembering."

"I keep trying to think of something familiar, but nothing comes," Hermione said. She wiped at her face. "This is terrifying."

"Don't be afraid. I guess...well…I reckon it'd make you feel better if we begin at the beginning. With proper introductions first. I'm Ron. Ron Weasley."

Hermione's face suddenly brightened. "Are you my boyfriend?"

"Uh…" the boy said, blushing. He ran his large hands over his hair. He looked at her, and then gave her a small smile. "No, I'm not. I'd…Well, what I mean is…er…no, we're not dating. I'm just one of your very good mates."

"Oh," Hermione said, and looked sad again. She had kind of hoped for the red head to have said yes. He was very handsome indeed and, for some strange reason he made her feel safe.

"Your name is Hermione Granger. You're the smartest witch in our year. We go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft-"

"_Reparo_…_Accio Lumos_…" Hermione mumbled to herself out of the blue. At the command for light, her wand glowed brightly. She grinned at Ron, and he grinned back at her.

"That's good, you remember your magic. That's brilliant!" Ron exclaimed. He put his hands on her shoulders, looking carefully at her. "Any other spells?"

As luck would have it, Hermione had not forgotten any of her magic. It was quite a relief that it had comeback to her so naturally. She remembered everything about magic quite well, and started to feel a little better. All of her was not lost after all.

"That's my girl, you're on your way. Can you remember anything else? Do you remember me now?" Ron asked her, looking hopeful.

Hermione shook her head. "I'm afraid I don't. But I do _feel_ something when I look at you…I don't remember you, but…I feel…like there's something about you that's…special," Hermione said shyly.

They looked into each other's eyes, and even in the darkness, both of them blushed. Ron shook his head as if to clear it, and began explaining everything to her quickly.

"We're both very good friends with a boy named Harry Potter. He's a great wizard. There's an evil wizard after him, after anyone who gets close to him, after anyone who opposes what he believes in. His name's Lord Voldemort. Our school was attacked by his followers who call themselves Death Eaters. That's why we're stuck in this little room."

"Stuck?"

"Well, there were explosions all around the building. You were on your way downstairs when one of them went off and threw you clear across the room. Luckily, I saw where you landed…got to you just in time, before part of the ceiling collapsed. I grabbed you and was on my way out when more explosions started going off, and more Death Eaters made their way into the building. Harry and Ginny, my sister, made it with us to the Great Hall, but then we got separated. There were Death Eaters everywhere…Harry blasted a hole in the wall and shoved us inside. He and Ginny headed off to another part of the castle. Harry said he had a plan. He said he'd be back for us. Then he closed us in."

"They sound terrible…the Death Eaters, I mean," Hermione said with a shiver. She was suddenly seized by a chill and her head was starting to ache again.

"They are absolutely wicked creatures. But none are so terrible as the one that's after Harry."

"Lord Vollor?" Hermione asked as she shivered.

"_Voldemort_…are you alright?"

"Just cold…" Hermione said. Her teeth started to chatter.

Ron coughed, scratching his head. "Um… D'you want to move closer…there's not a blanket or anything down here. Or I could give you my shirt…" he offered.

"My head hurts…" Hermione said, as the room began to spin again. She had been sitting, but now swayed slightly. Ron was at her side in a flash, guiding her gently back down on top of the piled up robes. He pulled off his jumper and covered her with it.

"Okay…just lay here. Rest. Harry will come for us. This is a long hallway, there's bound to be water around here somewhere. I'll go have a look, it's been a couple of hours we've been down here." He started to get up when Hermione reached for him, grabbing his sleeve.

"Ron…please don't leave me alone. Please," she said.

Ron paused, surprised, and then looked into her eyes. He smiled slightly, and hesitantly brushed a strand of her long, wavy hair off her forehead. "I would never leave you."

Hermione nodded, smiling slightly as she left her hand on his arm, and sank back into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Memories at The Burrow**

After the terrifying attack, Professor McGonagall - the new Headmistress, temporarily closed Hogwarts. The rumors flew that she was meeting with some of the most powerful witches and wizards across the country to help her create even stronger protection charms around the school. There were even hushed whispers about possibly having domesticated giants and trolls as watch guards.

Ron, Harry, and Ginny had barely been able to get Hermione to Madam Pomfrey before the mandatory evacuation of all Hogwarts students.

"She remembers her magic, which is a good sign. It tells me that a full recovery is very possible," Madam Pomfrey said after a few quick tests. "The best thing for Hermione now is for her to surround herself with what is most familiar to her. She needs to be surrounded by her friends, and to hear about her most important memories of her time at Hogwarts."

"She can stay with our family until the school re-opens," said Ron. Ginny nodded in agreement.

It was only natural that The Burrow would be the perfect place to help Hermione get her memory back. The Weasleys, after all, were almost like a second set of parents for both Hermione and Harry. With all the old pictures and memories of holidays spent there, Hermione would be sure to be completely encircled with any number of things that could spark a memory. Her parents, devastated and worried that their daughter did not know who they were, wanted her to return home with them immediately. But after speaking with Molly Weasley and Madam Pomfrey, they both eventually gave in and allowed her to spend the unexpected break at the Weasleys' home.

"I can't help but feel responsible. Just look at the state of her! I knew we shouldn't have returned to Hogwarts. We should have set out right away to find Voldemort's Horcruxes, like I had planned," Harry said to Ron and Ginny, lowering his voice so Hermione would not hear.

"It's not your fault. This probably would have happened whether we'd been here or not. Death Eaters just want to destroy," Ginny said. "Besides, you can't just go off in search of _him_ without a carefully developed plan, which we can all help with."

"Ginny's right. We can help you prepare while Hermione's healing. But I think it's important for all of us are to be with Hermione at The Burrow for now. She needs all of us there," Ron said.

It was decided. Everyone would return to The Burrow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Since settling in at The Burrow, Ron had been devoted entirely to Hermione; he hardly ever left her side. Ginny, who was sharing a room with her, would often catch Ron lingering just outside the bedroom.

"What're you doing? Go to bed!" she fussed.

"Is she alright?" he asked.

"For Merlin's sake, Ron, of course. I'm in here with her!"

"I just want to make sure she's not frightened. She's been so scared. She's been trying so hard to remember everything."

Though her past was still a blur, Hermione was at least able to retain whatever information she was receiving day by day. Occasionally, she would experience glimpses of her life before the incident: a certain smell might trigger pieces of a memory, or she would see something and have a brief moment of recollection. However, she could never remember the entire event and often confided in Ron how frustrated she felt.

"It's just hopeless. I'll never get better!" she would wail to him.

"You will. You're doing so well. Just keep at it, and everything will come back to you before you know it. You'll see," Ron would tell her.

The most interesting observation made by everyone at The Burrow was the obvious way Hermione would lit up like lights at Christmas whenever Ron was around her. They did not row anymore. Now, Ron was as gentle and patient with Hermione as a mother with a new child; it was unusual to see Hermione depending on Ron to take care of her and to look out for her.

"She may be gone for good. It's been nearly two weeks, and she still doesn't remember anything from before. I know your mum has been pouring over old spell books trying to find a remedy, but nothing has been working!" Harry whispered fiercely to Ginny one night as everyone was eating dinner. He watched Ron talking to Hermione, explaining how Portkeys worked. She sat closely to him, listening intently to all he said. As Ron described the feeling of traveling through a Portkey, Hermione gasped, clutching Ron's hand.

"Two weeks isn't that long, Harry. There's still time for her to get better-"

"And what if she doesn't?" Harry dared to ask.

"Well, I've got somewhat of a plan. But we'll wait and see how things go," Ginny said.

After dinner, everyone helped clean the kitchen, and the usual hubbub of The Burrow created a warm glow in the room. Hermione helped out wherever she was needed, and had just put the last of the dinner dishes away when she stopped in front of the large kitchen window.

"Where does that path lead?" she asked, leaning forward on her toes to get a better look. The path made a gentle loop towards the back part of The Burrow.

"It leads to the backyard," Mrs. Weasley said with a romantic sigh. "We fixed it up and had it looking so lovely for Bill and Fleur's wedding reception. We should look at some pictures later."

"I love weddings. I'll bet it _was_ beautiful," Hermione murmured dreamily. Mrs. Weasley glanced quickly at Ron. Hermione saw the look, and her face fell.

"I was there, wasn't I?" she said. Her eyes clouded over as she clenched her fists together in frustration. "Just when I think I'm getting better, I miss something I should know. I wish I could just remember!"

Ron sprang to his feet and went to her, his hand outstretched. "It's okay, Hermione. Don't get upset. Just let things come, like Madam Pomfrey said…" he paused, then added, "would you like to see the where the wedding was? Maybe it'll bring something back if you see it."

"That would be a great idea, Ron. It's a nice night for a walk," Mrs. Weasley prompted. Ron could tell that she felt guilty about bringing up a memory that Hermione could not recall.

"Yes, Ron, and be sure to show Hermione where the two of you danced all night," Ginny chimed in. Both Ron and Hermione turned red, and Ron sputtered, "Er…I can show you where the reception was, and, um…"

"I'd love to see it. Thank you," Hermione said hurriedly.

Ron and Hermione headed out towards the backyard. The night was cool and carried a scent of flowers on the wind. They walked quietly for a few minutes, and then Hermione stopped walking.

"It's useless. It's perfectly alright to just come out and say it!" Hermione said in a shaky voice.

"No, it isn't. Your memory improves a bit more every day," Ron said.

"No, don't! I see the way everyone looks at me. 'Poor girl, she can't remember a thing'. 'Poor Hermione, she's got nothing but air in her head'. I can't stay here knowing everybody is just feeling sorry for me. I can't be a burden to you or your family anymore. I think its best if I just leave and try and figure out things for myself."

Ron broke into a grin. "You know, what you just said proves my point that you're getting better. That sounded just like something you would have said before the accident." He laughed, and Hermione, who had been on the verge of crying, laughed a little as well.

"Really?"

Ron nodded, and then put a hand on her shoulder. "Hermione, listen, you need to be here. If you went home, I'd be worried sick about you. Your mum and dad are great and all, but they don't really know anything about the Wizarding World or about Hogwarts. You need to be reminded of those things. You need to spend time with all of us here. This is where we've had our adventures, our good times and our bad times. You're not being a burden. Nobody around here feels sorry for you, we just all want to help you get better. Besides, you would do the same, if it was me. It's rubbish, what you're saying. D'you hear me?"

Hermione looked up at his handsome face, and smiled shyly. "You've been wonderful to me. I'm lucky to know you, Ron."

Ron bit his lip, and backed away from her, flushing at a compliment he had no idea how to accept. "I...It's nothing, I mean, I...I'm lucky that you're safe. I'm happy to do it, to see that you get better."

They walked on in silence, and halfway to the place where they had danced at the wedding, Hermione reached for Ron's hand.

_What's this?_ he thought, clearly stunned as he glanced down and saw her fingers tightly laced with his own. The person Hermione was before the accident would never have done this; she would never have allowed this kind of open closeness between the two of them.

_What does this mean? Should I ask her about it?_

Hermione, noticing Ron's puzzled expression, started to pull away. "Sorry," she said, turning pink.

"No, I don't mind," Ron said quickly. He took her hand back in his. They walked on with Ron's heart pounding. He was holding Hermione's hand, and _she_ had initiated it.

"Wait, I remember this!" Hermione gasped suddenly. They had reached the bottom of the path and were looking out over a wide area leading to where the wedding decorations had been set up. There were still traces of the tiny glittering white and gold hearts that had been thrown at Bill and Fleur as they'd left The Burrow for their honeymoon.

"I thought you might," Ron said quietly. He felt a tug at his heart as Hermione let his hand go and began to roam around the backyard. _Damn, just holding her hand felt brilliant!_

Hermione walked around the surrounding area, twirling to look all around her. She broke into a tinkling laugh, spreading her arms out like she was flying, her long, wavy hair bouncing behind her.

_She's so beautiful._

Ron turned away, trying to slow the pounding of his heart. It was nonsense, what he was feeling. She was sick, she didn't remember anything. When she'd reached for his hand, she was just looking for comfort. He could have been anyone, yes.

"I remember Ginny in the wedding, and the twins!" She came closer to him, positively beaming.

Ron snapped back to reality. "Yes, that's right. My twin brothers, Fred and George-"

"I wore a green dress!"

But here, Ron shook his head, lost in the memory of that night. "No, it was light blue. And...and you had on these silver sandals. I noticed because it was the first time I'd seen you in high heels. You had on sort of long pearl earrings. Your hair was up, like the way you wore it at the Yule Ball. You were stunning. I couldn't even ask you...I mean, I wanted to ask you to dance, but …anyway; my sister grabbed us both by the arm and shoved us on the dance floor."

How lovely she had been! He remembered the way his hands had trembled, steadying only after he'd put them on her waist. If he closed his eyes, he could still feel her breath against his neck as she'd put her arms around him, holding him close, too close, yet somehow not close enough.

"I remember the way we danced," she whispered, and unexpectedly pressed herself into Ron's arms.

For a moment, he wasn't sure what to do. Luckily, his brain was thinking for him._Put your arms around her, you dolt! _

Ron circled his arms around Hermione, glad for an excuse to hold her close again, the way he had been wanting to do since the wedding. Her head fitted snugly against his chest; she was so small and warm. He wanted to close the moment up in a capsule, and carry it with him wherever he went.

"Ron…" Hermione murmured.

"Yes?"

"I love you," Hermione said softly. She pulled away to look up at him with large, innocent eyes. She was saying words to him that he had dreamed of her saying, and though his heart soared, he couldn't help but think about her accident.

"Hermione…" Ron started, and his voice was hoarse. "You're not yourself right now. You don't know what you're saying. You couldn't possibly know."

She blinked, and then stepped back from him, dropping her arms to her sides. All of the sudden, she gasped, clutching her forehead and squeezing her eyes shut. "Oh, my God! I'm so _stupid. _Of course, you don't feel the same. It all makes sense now. _That's_ why we aren't together. You're so strong, and...and handsome, and your eyes are so mesmerizing...oh you're probably the most sought after boy at Hogwarts, and I was probably just another girl pining away after you! Oh! Oh! I've made a total fool of myself!"

"Pining away? No, it's not like that at all!" Ron shook his head, struggling for words to explain. She had it all wrong. "You don't remember, but things between us were so complicated. We had a row about something nearly every day-"

"We _did_?" Hermione asked confusedly.

"Yes! You can ask any of them! We never talked about dating each other, _never_. I was never sure what you felt for me, to be honest. I mean, you're so smart and beautiful. Your family's got loads of money, way more than mine. I always figured it'd be Harry you fancied, I never thought you would want someone like me. I mean, I'm just Harry's sidekick. I'm just second rate compared to my brothers, and even to Ginny."

Ron had laid it all out for her, hoping he'd helped her to understand that she hadn't really meant what she had told him. It couldn't be true. It was only right that she know the truth about him. He was second best; it was the story of his life. And what woman wanted a second rater?

"You're all I've thought about since I woke up in that dungeon with you watching over for me. I can't be imagining what I feel. It's too real. It's the only thing that _is_ real to me right now. I don't care how you think you can't compare to Harry or your brothers. I think you're special. Everything inside me tells me that. I know it's real. It has to be. I know I love you."

"Oh, Hermione, I love you, too." The words were out before Ron could stop them. He'd been wanting to tell her now for so long that it actually felt as if a great weight had been lifted off of him.

They stood looking intently at each other for a few moments. Then, Hermione stood on her toes and pressed her lips against his.

It was quick, and after, she took a timid step back. Her face was flushed, and was she unable to look at him. But then Ron reached for her, and before either of them knew what was happening, he had pulled her close to him and was kissing her back, harder than she had kissed him before. She let him kiss her, and let out a small moan of pleasure. Ron felt her arms tighten around his neck, and the warmth from her body against his sent electricity all the way to his toes.

"I knew it had to be you and me," she sighed.

"How? How did you know?" Ron asked her. He needed reassurance again that this wasn't wrong, that she understood her feelings for him.

"I felt it. In my heart, I felt it," she told him. "It must have always been there."

"I'm so afraid that you'll forget all this once you get well. I'm afraid all of this will change," Ron whispered. He hardly believed any of this was happening. She, who had been the girl of his dreams for so long, and now…

Hermione bit her lower lip before she kissed him again, rubbing her nose against his. "How could it change? After what we both feel? It won't. It mustn't. Ron, just hold me," she breathed.

Ron complied, and didn't fight the urge he had to kiss her lips again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Ginny's Idea**

_She loves me back! She loves me!_

Ron grinned at the ceiling in his room, feeling overjoyed as he lay in bed and thought of earlier when Hermione had been in his arms. She'd even kissed him first! The girl he'd cared about for so long felt the same way he did, and now they were together.

The idea of them together helped him feel only slightly less guilty, as he had a nagging suspicion that he was reveling in her vulnerability as she recovered her memory.

Still, this worry didn't stop his heart from swooning when he sat across from her at the breakfast table the next morning. Their eyes caught each others for a moment, and then Hermione looked quickly away, blushing. It was all Ron could do to keep from sweeping her up in his arms and carrying her off to his bedroom.

Ron wanted, and had planned, to spend the day alone with Hermione. However, it seemed as though one thing after another kept him from doing that. First, his mother needed help de-gnoming the garden. Then Bill and Fleur came by to eat lunch. Later that afternoon, Fred and George bribed both Harry and Ron to help them box and send out several massive orders of supplies from their shop.

The sun was close to setting by the time Ron and Harry had finally made it back to The Burrow. From the kitchen window, Ron could see Ginny and Hermione playing with one of Fred and George's old inventions, Fun Orbs. They were strange floating blobs that hovered nearby, changing shapes and color every time one would touch them, until they finally grew smaller and smaller and disappeared.

"I'm absolutely wiped out, mate. Look at my shirt. I'm soaked! We must have loaded a thousand boxes," Harry said, sticking his nose under his arm and making a face.

"I know. I used my wand as soon as their backs were turned. It's ridiculous to think that we'd break something unless we did it by hand," Ron added. Since they were becoming more and more successful with their magic shop, the twins has become increasingly careful - _almost paranoid_, Ron often thought - about the handling of their shipments, not allowing any wand work during packaging because they feared something would wrong.

"Still, the bag of Galleons wasn't half bad for the work we did. They're a lot of things, but cheap is not one of them," Harry said with a laugh.

"No, not at all."

Ron was barely paying attention. He was too busy watching Hermione laugh as she played with her Fun Orb. He pushed the door open, wanting nothing more than to finally be alone with her. He wanted to hear her say the things she had the night before so that he could convince himself that it had not a dream, that it was a dream come true.

"Coming out? Ginny and Hermione are outside," Ron said.

"I'm going to change my shirt first. I'll be out in a minute," Harry said. Ron nodded and went outside.

"You and Harry just get back?" Ginny asked casually. Her globe had drifted towards the house; while Hermione's brightly colored orb was floating farther away towards the garden.

"Yes, he's inside," Ron told her. He didn't notice the flush in his sister's cheeks as she hurried inside, her Fun Orb following closely behind her.

Ron walked quietly behind Hermione, then, when he was close enough, he grabbed her waist and hugged her tightly.

"Ron!" Hermione squealed, giggling.

"You've no idea how much I've thought about you today," he said. He pulled her behind the nearest tree, and leaned close to her, kissing her neck.

"Ron…Ron, someone will see us," she murmured as her eyes drifted close.

"…Don't bloody care…" Ron said. The Fun Orb hovered nearby, as if wanting to watch them snog. Ron pulled out his wand. "_Reducto_!"

The orb immediately burst. Hermione gave a short little laugh. "You didn't have to pop him!" she said teasingly.

"I'm sorry. Are you upset?" Ron asked her. She shook her head.

"No. But I will be if you don't kiss me soon," she said.

They stood staring at each other, both of them blushing furiously. And then Ron pulled her toward him again, crushing her against his body, kissing her madly, with all he had.

"_Ahem_," someone said. With a start, Ron and Hermione broke apart to see Ginny standing there, with her hands on her hips, gasping for breath.

"Sorry to interrupt, lovebirds, but Professor McGonagall's re-opened Hogwarts. Mum just got the message. We go back Monday morning!" Ginny squealed. Laughing, she grabbed Ron and Hermione to her in a hug. "Don't just stand there staring at me. We've got to pack!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You know we'll have to _Stupefy_ her," Ginny said to Harry and Ron later that evening. Hermione was with the other Weasleys' in the kitchen, trying yet another remedy for getting her memory back.

"_Stupefy_ who?" Ron asked.

"Hermione. Who else?" Ginny said, rolling her eyes in annoyance.

Ron jumped up from where he was sitting on the couch. "Are you completely mental?" It was difficult to keep from shouting, as he didn't want to upset Hermione, who was just in the next room. His heart started to pound at his sister's words. He was afraid now: afraid Ginny would hurt Hermione, afraid that Hermione would be scared, and afraid that Hermione would not love him the way she did now. Ron feared that the most, but he couldn't let Ginny and Harry know it. He turned from the both of them, trying to collect himself.

"Don't be thick, Ron. She can't go back to Hogwarts in the state she's in, not remembering anything except a few spells," Ginny said.

"She remembers loads more than a few spells!" He was near shouting again. He couldn't help it.

"No, Ron, she doesn't. Just yesterday, she pointed to that picture of Hagrid and Witherwings that Mum keeps in her little photograph book, and asked me who they were. She'll be lost and unless until she's back to normal. I've been doing some investigating about Muggles and their injuries, and I read about head injury cases. Sometimes when Muggles lose their memory due to a head trauma, they can regain it if they sustain another head trauma. So I figure _we'll_cause the head trauma and set things right with her," Ginny explained in a matter-of-fact kind of tone.

"So, you mean, knock her unconscious again? That's the best you could think of? You're bloody mad!" Ron said angrily.

"Ron, I'm sorry, but it's the only way-"

"You can't do it!" Ron finally shouted.

"Er… Ron…Ginny has a point. It's worth a shot. I mean, it's been three weeks, mate, and…" Harry interjected.

Ron looked at both Ginny and Harry, his mouth open. "I don't believe you two. Ganging up on me like that. Plotting about her behind _both_ of our backs. Well, I won't stand for it. It's madness, I tell you-"

"It's _madness_ allowing her to go back to Hogwarts the way she is now. She may remember you slightly, but she only recognizes us," Ginny said pointing to herself and Harry "because we've been with her all this time. She recognizes us, but she doesn't remember. And imagine how she'll feel when we go back. You lot are in your last year. And it won't be long before we're off to look for the final Horcruxes so we can defeat you-know-who. Harry will need _all_ of our support-"

Harry looked confused. "Wait a minute, Ginny, _you're_ not going. And I-"

"_You_ can't be with her every second, Ron. Think about it!" Ginny interrupted Harry, speaking indignantly to Ron.

He opened his mouth to retort, then sank instead to the couch, knowing his sister was right. _It'll all be over soon. We'll be having rows and confusing ourselves with feelings we can't understand. I'll probably never be this close to her again._

"When?" Ron asked sadly.

"We're leaving in two days. So Harry and I've-"

"You and Harry, eh? No one thought to include _me_ in the plan about what's going to happen to her, and I care about her more than you two!" Ron snapped.

"That's not true. We all care about her. Harry and I figured that tomorrow evening will be the best time. It'll be done with, and she'll be able to rest. Then it's off to school. I found out about a spell called _Stupefyminimumso_. It's not as strong as the _Stupefy_. I'll use it when I take aim at her. She'll just feel like she's got a headache when she comes out of it. But she'll be herself, and that's what we need. That's what we're used to."

Only, it wasn't completely true. Ron had got used to the Hermione who was at The Burrow now, with no memory of her past self, with only the feeling that she loved him. It had been good enough for him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

"Ron?"

Hermione's hushed voice echoed through the darkness of Ron's room.

"Hermione, are you alright? What's the matter?" Ron asked her, sitting up with a start. Hermione tiptoed in, closing the door behind her softly. She stood still by the door for a moment, shifting from one foot to the other. It was as if trying to decide whether she should move forward, towards him, or back away. The moonlight from Ron's bedroom windows created a fascinating glow around her, making her look angelic.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked again. His voice cracked; his throat had suddenly become very dry. _Oh, Merlin, what is she doing here…and wearing that nightgown?_

With an embarrassed giggle, Hermione scurried across the room and hopped into bed with Ron, pulling the sheets up over the both of them.

In all of his fantasies about something like this happening, he'd known exactly what to do. He'd known the right way to touch her, the right things to say; he'd known the right way to do everything. Yet, now that the fantasy was here, Ron found himself absolutely petrified at the thought of Hermione in his bed with practically nothing on. He lay absolutely still, turning his head only slightly to look at her. He couldn't say a word; he swallowed hard, praying he wouldn't pass out.

She lay on her back, her hair cascading over the pillow like a wavy blanket. Ron watched her chest rise and fall with her breathing, thinking she had never looked more beautiful or exotic. His heart pounded uncontrollably when her leg brushed against his. Biology took over, and immediately he felt his shorts stiffen in an obvious way.

_Shit_, he thought in a panic. With a soft grunt, he shifted away from her so she wouldn't feel how aroused he'd become.

"I'm glad you're awake. I'm okay, it's just that…your mum's spells didn't work. I'm worried about going back to school," Hermione said quietly, staring up at the ceiling.

Ron felt a pang of guilt strike him in the chest, and he found his voice again. "Well, don't worry too much. Ginny says she's got a plan."

Hermione sighed. "The only thing I can think of is to bump my head again."

"Merlin, that's just what she said she was going to do! Well, she said she was going to use the _Stupefy Minimumso_…"

Hermione nodded slowly. "Yes, it makes sense to me. I think it's a good idea."

They lay in silence for a few moments. Just as Ron started to drift back into a comfortable state, Hermione turned on her side and cuddled closer to Ron. Instantly, his heart started its racing again.

"Ron?" she asked softly.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if…I mean, will you still be kind to me?" she whispered.

H_ow could I ever be cruel? _Ron thought. He looked at her, hopelessly in love with her, and he smiled faintly. "Will _you_ still be kind? Will _you _even remember this?"

"Honestly, I don't know. But I've been thinking, and I decided that we should do something to bring us closer together. We should do something that we'll always be able to keep between the two of us," she said softly.

"Like what?"

Ron knew very certainly what _he_ wanted to do, but he didn't want to take advantage of her. He too had been thinking, and even though he loved her openness about her affection for him, he had already decided that he would not initiate anything sexual in _any_ way. He was going to be a gentleman, despite the fact that she was lying very close to him in the dark. In his bed. Wearing that nightgown.

Hermione took a deep breath before she said softly, "You know, we should do the things people do when they really love each other, the way we do."

Ron gulped. _She doesn't know what she wants, it's not the real her talking, don't give in, _he told himself. He moved back from her, clearing his throat. _Don't give in, Ron. _

He didn't think it possible, but Hermione pressed herself even closer against him. "If you wanted, I would let you touch me. I wouldn't say no if you wanted to," she whispered.

The thought of touching her made Ron's whole body weak. Just the thought of it. He felt himself grow hot as fire, inside and out, but he was determined to stay strong. He had to. "I want to touch you. I do. But I can't. I can't."

"Why can't you?"

"I just want everything to be right with us. I don't want for us to do something tonight and then we both end up regretting it. That's all," he told her.

"Ron, you worry too much," Hermione said, and she suddenly grabbed his hands, putting them right onto her plump bottom.

"Hermione, no-" Ron gasped, jerking his hands away from her. He heard her whimper in disagreement. He squeezed his eyes shut as she clung to him, pressing her mouth over his, silencing him with a kiss that caused his head to spin. His hands disobeyed his brain and slid back over her, clutching her tightly against him. And then he was moaning despite himself, because she felt like heaven. She was making him lose control.

_Oh, God, is tonight going to be the night that I become a man?_ he thought. Little by little, his fear of what he was supposed to do with her was turning into a roaring flame of lust. Soon, he wouldn't be able to stop. Soon, it would be too late, and he would end up going along with her plan to unite them in a way they would never forget.

_Stop thinking so much, just go with it. She feels so good…so damn good…_

"I love you. I think about you every minute," Hermione breathed against his lips. Upon hearing her words, Ron suddenly stopped for a minute, struggling to gather his thoughts. Hermione was kissing his face, his ears, his cheek…

This wasn't right.

This was wrong.

What was _he_ doing? What were _they_ doing? This was Hermione, but then again, it wasn't. Wasn't he taking advantage of her? He loved her, so much it hurt. But could he really believe that she felt the same way about him when not that long ago, she couldn't even remember her own name?

Ron swallowed hard, shaking his head, and gently pushed Hermione away from him. He sat up, running his hands through his hair. He had to stop this; they couldn't possibly do this, not now.

"I love you too, Hermione, but we shouldn't do this," he said.

"I already cast a Contraception Charm on myself, if that's what you're worried about," she said quickly.

"What? No, no, listen to me. I can't let us do this. This isn't you, it isn't you right now. And I won't let us do something we end up regretting. I know you, you'll blame me if-"

"It _is_ me. All of me," she said, interrupting him. Then she really shocked him as she pulled at the straps of her nightgown, and in one swift jerking motion, sent the flimsy material to the floor. He sucked in his breath as he looked at her. Her long hair covered her nearly bare body, the parts of her body he'd seen only in his dreams.

She could easily have passed for a siren. If he'd been a sailor and seen her sitting among rocks, he would have crashed his ship and still would have died happy. Even in the darkness, he could feel her eyes burning into his own. He could see that she was not afraid or concerned in the least with his doubts and worries. She was so beautiful, and he was so…confused. He surprised himself as tears pricked his eyelids. He wanted this too badly, he'd wanted it for so long, but now his mind was baffling him, shouting too many opposing thoughts at once. _Don't… do. Yes… no. Send her away… Tell her to stay. _

Hermione smiled at him. Then, she was crawling towards him, climbing onto his lap. Ron closed his eyes as she pressed her body against his own. He could feel teasing flashes of hardness through the tee he had worn to bed.

"Hermione, I can't do this. We can't do this. I love you, but _we shouldn't_…" he whispered, and a tear spilled over. He didn't know why he was crying, and would have felt embarrassed had it been anyone but her. Yet, it was her, and she understood. She kissed his lone tear away, her mouth like silk against his cheek.

"Don't worry. I _want_ to," Hermione said. He couldn't stop himself from kissing her back when he felt her mouth against his. They fell back to kissing each other desperately. Ron put his arms around her slender waist, pulling her closer. He felt her sink into his arms. The battle was not lost just yet…

"Hermione…_Hermione_…"

"Tell me you want me," Hermione demanded of him softly.

_You'll be the end of me,_ _Hermione_.

"I want you so badly it hurts. I want you more than you know..." Ron whispered against her mouth.

"Then take me. Tonight. It's all we have left. We belong to each other," she murmured.

There was magic in her words. She spoke the truth. She _was_ his, and he was hers, and always had been. "You _are_ mine," he said fiercely. "You are all mine."

The fight to stay uncomplicated was over. They now kissed each other, more desperately than before as Hermione helped him to pull his tee over his head. He moved on top of her, pressing her body down into his bed. He groaned when, finally, he slid inside of her, as if he had been inside of her a thousand times before.

"Do you know how much I love you? Do you know that I'll want you forever?" he asked her.

"Promise me, Ron," Hermione sighed as he kissed her, again and again.

"I promise. You'll always be my first love…my only love..." he said. And although he wasn't experienced in the least, he moved against her, eliminating all of the space between them. Ron reveled in Hermione's soft, delicately scented skin, loving the way their bodies fit together like magnets.

It was wonderful to him. He hoped it was for her as well, but he felt too shy to ask. So instead, after it was over, he laid his head against her chest, and told her again that he loved her… that he would always love her.

"Me, too," Hermione whispered as she stroked his hair. Their hearts settled into the same rhythm and they fell asleep in each others arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Revival**

Ron dreamed about soft lips against his, and of Hermione's scent close to him. He dreamed about her laying wrapped around in his arms, and about never having to part...

"Mmm…Hermione…" he murmured. He heard a soft giggle, and stirred awake to find himself staring into beautiful, brown eyes.

"Good morning," Hermione whispered. He smiled at her. And then they were both blushing, though, he wasn't sure why; they had seen all there was to see of each other, and more.

"Good morning," he said. He cradled her in his arms, pressing his nose against hers, not able to help himself. He wanted to be close to her for as long as he could. He hadn't forgotten about today; it was the day that, if Ginny's idea worked, Hermione would to return to her old self in a matter of hours.

Could he assume that she would still want to be with him as she was now? Yes, he could. But he also had to know that things might return to the way they had always been between the two of them-insurmountable feelings of self-conscious, anxiety, frustration, defensive attitudes, overall indefinable. He couldn't bear to think of what it might it be like for them if that happened. He loved the way they were now, attached, close, and openly in love. Their pathway was completely clear.

Hermione moved and said softly, "I should go before your mum and dad catch me in here."

"Yes, of course…" Ron didn't want her to leave. He wanted to freeze this morning forever, he wanted to repeat all that had happened since she'd come to him last night over and over again. There were so many things he was thinking and feeling, but he didn't know how to say the words. He wished they had more time to just be together, but they weren't grown up enough for it. Whether she'd realized it or not, she had forever trapped his heart in her labyrinth. He could think of nothing he wouldn't do to make her happy.

"I'll sneak back to my room. I hope Ginny's still asleep," Hermione said.

_Don't go, not yet,_ is what Ron thought as Hermione slid out of bed and quickly tugged on her nightgown. He reached out and squeezed her hand quickly, pulling her in for a quick kiss before he said, "See you at breakfast."

Hermione gave him a tiny smile, and then she was gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Any other day at The Burrow would have gone by at a snail's pace, but today - the day that Ginny was going to attempt to "make things right again with Hermione"- whizzed by like a lightening bolt charging towards the earth during a storm. Ron barely had a second alone with Hermione before Ginny had cornered him.

"Mum and Dad have gone out. Let's do it now so they can't object. She'll need time to rest," she told Ron.

"Okay. Just give me just a minute," he said. He then went to find Hermione, who was talking with Harry in the family room.

"Could I have a word with you? Alone?" Ron said. Hermione flushed with pleasure at the sight of him, and jumped up.

"Of course," she said. She accepted the hand that he held out for her, and they walked outside to talk amongst themselves.

"You know that I love you," he told her.

"I love you, too," she said. She stopped then, and asked, "You're not worried about me getting hurt, are you? I trust Ginny completely. She was showing me all sorts of things she can do with her wand-"

"No, it isn't that." Ron turned from her. "You know there's a chance you won't know me…as you do now…"

He felt her hand slip into his, holding tightly. "I'm sorry that I wasn't able to remember on my own. But I can't think of any other way to get my memory back."

"Don't apologize for what happened to you. It wasn't your fault. I just…I just hope that you…" Ron broke off, unable to tell her what he was feeling. He was saddened to realize that he had already started to bottle up his feelings, and Hermione hadn't even been _Stupified _yet.

_I just hope that you don't take it all away from me, because if you do I don't know how I'll manage_, he silently begged her. Hermione came around to face him, putting her arms around his waist and hugging him. Her breath was warm against his shirt.

"Don't be afraid. Don't forget that I love you, and that you love me. We can't let anything come between us. And if I can't remember being with you, well, then…I'm sure we'll find our way back together, we _must_," she said sternly.

Ron kissed her. He hoped it wouldn't be the last time. He'd seen Ginny appear in the doorway. "I think it's time," he said with a sigh.

They started back towards the house. Hermione grabbed his arm just before they went in. "Remember," she said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

Hermione closed her eyes and Ginny pointed her wand at her temple. The look on her face was determined and confident.

"Be careful, Ginny. Please, be careful," Ron said, clenching his fists together as the sound of his quickened heart beat roared in his ears.

"I will. Don't worry," Ginny said. And then, "_STUPEFY MINIMUMSO_!"

Hermione was knocked backwards off the kitchen chair, and collapsed in a heap on the floor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

The shouting match that took place between Ginny and her parents was not pretty to listen to, but the degree of yelling lessened slightly when Ron pointed out that Hermione was breathing and that she didn't appear to be in pain. In fact, she slept quite soundly through the night. Ron knew this because he waited until everyone else had gone to bed, and then crept in to the bedroom Hermione and Ginny shared. He'd sat next to her, watching over her until the first streams of sunlight came in through window. Only then, did he return to his own room to try and get some sleep.

Ron and Harry went about packing the last of their trunks, as they would be leaving for Hogwarts later on that day. Ron had just found his last pair of trousers under his bed when there was a knock on his door.

"She's awake now," Ginny told him. Ron's heart started to pound rapidly as he followed his sister silently to her room, where Hermione had been resting.

"How do you feel?" Mrs. Weasley was asking as Ron and Ginny came to the doorway. Harry was already there, looking worried.

Hermione was sitting up in bed, rubbing her forehead with a frown on her face. Her eyes looked swollen, and her hair was in a tangled mass of curls. _She's beautiful_, Ron thought. He wanted to go to her, hug her, but he dared not. His heart pounded as he watched her, looking for a sign, any sign that she felt for him what she been showing him the days since her memory loss.

"I feel like I've been hit by the Hogwarts Express. What happened to me?" she said groggily. Ron gulped.

"Tell us what you remember," Mrs. Weasley said gently. "Do you remember anything at all? Can you remember any of us?"

Hermione gave a small, tired laugh. "Yes, I remember all of you. I just don't remember how I got here."

"Oh, Hermione. We were so worried!" Ginny squealed, racing to Hermione and throwing her arms around her neck.

Hermione hugged her back awkwardly. "Ginny, it's okay. I'm fine, I just have a bit of a headache," she said. Everyone in the room, with the exception of Ron, let out a sigh of relief now that Hermione was back.

"What happened to me? The last thing I remember is the attack at Hogwarts. Everything else is a complete blur," she said.

_A complete blur._

Ron dropped his head, his heart sinking low as Ginny, Harry, and his parents began to fill in the gaps in Hermione's mind. His worst fears had come true. After all the self professed love, after Hermione's total dependence on him, after last night… for Merlin's sake, Hermione was back to her regular self. There would be no open emotions, or longing for him, or leaning on him for support. She would be matter-of-fact again, overly cautious, and reserved; even a little pompous. No more was she the girl who would reach for his hand during evening walks, nor was she the girl who would creep into his bed late at night with giggles, looking for love. Ron thought back to her words: _"…I love you…don't forget that..."_

But why wouldn't he, especially now that she had forgotten all of what they had shared? He didn't know what to say to her now that she was back. She didn't need him anymore. She would probably laugh if he tried to kiss her now.

He would _have_ to forget it, everything, all of it.

"I want to talk to you," Ginny said to Ron as the commotion was dying down.

"I don't really feel like talking, Gin. Sorry," Ron mumbled. But Ginny grabbed his hand and pulled him behind her, until they were out of the house to the backyard. Ron allowed himself to be dragged out with a defeated sigh.

"Don't be angry with me," Ginny said once they were out of earshot of everyone else.

"I'm not angry with you. You did the right thing," Ron said sadly.

"Don't give up on her," Ginny begged him. Ron lowered his eyes, his shoulders dropping as if he were carrying a heavy load. He was grateful for Ginny's attempts at making him feel better, but no one could help him right now. He was heartbroken.

"I don't know what you mean," he said, trying to throw his sister off.

"Come off it, Ron. I know you two were really close while we were here. I caught the two of you snogging at the tree, remember? And I saw her sneaking back into my room this morning," Ginny said in that matter-of-fact tone she used when she knew she was right.

"You did?" Ron asked, feeling embarrassed that his sister had found them out. "You won't tell, will you?"

"Give me some credit. No, I won't tell Mum and Dad."

"Thanks," Ron said.

Ginny took a deep breath. "Ron, the accident didn't make her a different person. Her heart is the same. The person who cares for you is still there. She's just a person who's more protective of her emotions. Tell her how you feel. Don't hold back. We've got to fight You-Know-Who-Soon. Don't waste a chance to tell someone that you love them."

Ron looked off into the night, shoving his hands in his pockets. Ginny could be a right pain in the arse at times, but at moments like these, he was glad she was his sister. He thought about what she'd just told him, knowing she was right. But how could he tell Hermione now? Was he to just blurt it out?

"Am I interrupting?"

It was Hermione, coming outside. At the sight of her, Ron's heart leapt to his throat.

"Not at all," Ginny said. "I was just going in. Are we all set to leave, then?"

"Yes, we're just waiting on Ron," Hermione said.

"Okay. Let me double check my room to make sure I've got all my things. I'll come get you two in a minute," Ginny said, and disappeared inside The Burrow with a swish of red hair.

Ron could only hope that Hermione could not hear how loud his heart was pounding. He had no idea what to say, so he said nothing. Finally, Hermione broke the silence.

"You haven't said two words to me since I woke up," she said with a faint, fake smile.

"Er…" Ron mumbled, looking at his feet.

"Why won't you look at me?" she demanded.

Ron glanced quickly at her, his throat becoming very dry all of the sudden.

"Something happened between us. Don't deny it," she said. Ron didn't want to walk into a trap, so he stayed silent.

Hermione closed her eyes briefly as if she were clearing her mind, and then said, "I found a diary. My diary. Apparently I've kept one since we've been here. Of course I don't remember writing it, but I know it's all my handwriting. There were...lots of things written in it...lots...and last night…I wrote about our _"wonderful experience"_. I feel _sore_-" She lowered her voice just then, looking wildly from side to side. Her face had turned scarlet.

"Sore?" Ron was confused.

"You know what I'm talking about!" she hissed.

Now it dawned on Ron what she meant. She was sore because of last night. He wanted to laugh a little, but then she demanded, "What did you _do_ to me?"

What was she accusing him of? "Do to you? What the hell…I didn't do anything!" Ron spat out, offended.

"Did you…did we…_Tell_ me, we weren't intimate with each other, were we? Tell me you wouldn't take advantage of me when I was in a state of incoherence."

"You weren't incoherent. _You_ came into _my_ room. _You_ got on top of _me_. _You_kissed me_ first-_"

"Got on top of you? Kissed you first? And you didn't have the decency to stop me?" Her voice was shrill. Her cheeks were flushed and she was breathing hard. She was quite angry, but so was he.

"I _did_ try. I did try to stop you, several times, Hermione, but you wouldn't listen. You told me not to worry about it, and then you took your clothes off-"

Hermione let out a shriek of rage. "Shut up! Just shut up! How dare you! You took advantage of me, and you know it!"

"You can't possibly believe that. You wrote it down in your bloody diary, you must have read how it went between us-"

"I was under duress! I was confused! My defenses were obviously down! I can't believe you, of all people! I trusted you, Ron!"

Ron lost his temper, and suddenly exploded in anger, shouting, "Look, I didn't make you do anything, Hermione! Yes, we did it, together… both of us, you and me. It's rubbish that you would come out here and accuse me of taking advantage of you…I _love_ you! You said you loved me, too. You said you felt it even when you couldn't remember who the bloody hell I was."

"I clearly-"

"Oh, what - you clearly what? Didn't know what you were saying? Were forced into sleeping with me? Well, nobody could tell you any different about loving me. You initiated everything, _everything_, and you know what? It was _better_ that way, because you were honest with yourself for a change. You were honest with yourself, and you were sure about what you wanted."

"I'm always honest with myself! I'm always sure what I want!" Hermione screamed back at him.

"No, you aren't. That's why we've gone in circles the past seven years. Do you want to know something else? When you crashed into that wall, _I_ was the one who saw where you landed. _I_ was the one who risked getting my arse blown to bits by Death Eaters when I fought my way over to you and dragged you to safety. _I_ was the one who took care of you, and instead of thanking me, you accuse me of….of being indecent, when I'd never do anything to hurt you. Ever!"

"Well, I-"

"You may have blanked out for a spell, but at least during that time, we could talk to each other and have fun together, instead of always arguing…instead of always doing this! I get so tired of always doing this! We were _happy_, for Merlin's sake! But I see now that it wasn't worth it. I should have just let you get crushed under the rubble the night the Death Eaters attacked. I'm sure death is precisely what you would have prefer over being in love with me. Just get out of my way. I just want to forget I ever met you. You didn't die that night, but you're dead to me now."

With that, he shoved by her angrily, slamming the door in her face.

_I've really just messed everything up._

It had all turned out worse than he'd expected. What surprised him most of all was his realization that he would never be able to go back to being just friends, as he had been with Hermione before. He had seen the way the two of them could be, and he could no longer accept their rows over nonsense, or their trying to make each other jealous, and their constantly hiding feelings. He wanted all of her, all or nothing. And after what had just happened, he would have to face the fact that it was going to be nothing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: All or Nothing**

Being back at school felt different to Ron, and not just because he and Hermione would probably never speak to each other again; the tension around campus was so thick it felt nearly like concrete. Classes had resumed as normal, yet everyone appeared to be terrified. People were startled at sudden noises, and no one lingered in open areas for too long anymore, nor did anyone appear to like walking about the corridors alone. Even though there had turned out to be no fatalities from the Death Eaters' attack, several students had been seriously injured. Several other students had been left with permanently disfigured faces, arms, or legs.

To help ease the constant feeling of fear that appeared to lurk in every corner of Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall had obtained from The Ministry constant supervision at school. Security was tight: an Identification Charm, which was updated every two weeks with a different code, had been inserted inside everyone's wand. No one could enter a classroom, their common room, the Great Hall, or even the library without signing in and out and having their wand scanned. This precaution was found to be most troublesome, for where it once would have taken seconds to enter the library or Great Hall, it now took - at times - half and hour of monotonous standing in line. In addition, there were now bizarre, hulking creatures patrolling the corridors and the grounds. Powerful, angry looking giants stood watch at the front gates day and night.

During his free time, Ron helped Harry prepare the search for the remaining Horcruxes. It sent his brain into a tailspin every time the two of them poured over all the information they could find in old codes and maps of the strangest places Ron had ever seen.

"There's a lot we've got to know, mate. Blimey, it's a lot," Ron would say wearily. He knew that Hermione had probably memorized every single word of the tomes that Harry spent so much time taking notes out of.

Ron knew that Hermione was also helping Harry, but doing so separately. Ron had taken great care to avoid her at all costs. It hurt his heart too much to be around her. He couldn't stop thinking about her, or about the wonderful time they'd spent together at The Burrow before she'd gotten her memory back: their shared kisses, the easiness around each other, their first time - it was all engraved in his memory.

Life went on. On more than one occasion, Ron found himself spending time studying with Lavender Brown.

"You're not thinking of getting _that_ started back up again, I hope. I thought you were glad to be shot of her," Harry said.

"I don't know what I'll do. She's not _that_ bad-"

"Are you mad? Don't you remember how you started hiding whenever a group of girls would walk by? How she was always clinging to you, like a giant squid, didn't you say?"

"I said that I don't know what I'll do. Besides, that was a long time ago," Ron snapped.

"Not that long," Harry muttered.

But a few days later, Seamus asked Lavender out, and the two became an inseparable pair soon after that.

One dreary Sunday afternoon, Ron found himself walking along the same corridor as Hermione, who was coming from the opposite direction. They were the only two people on the path. Ron's heart leapt at the unexpected meeting, but he set his mind quickly to walk by her without so much as a glance in her direction. He caught the look in her eyes before he was able to turn away, though. Feeling the same longing that her eyes seem to reflect, he felt compelled to say something to her, but he just couldn't… and she couldn't seem to speak to him either. So, with his hands habitually shoved in his pockets and her clutching her books tightly against her chest, they passed each other by without a word.

Yet, he heard it.

The sound of an unmistakable sob as he walked by, and he turned just in time to see her wipe angrily at her eyes. As she did, her bag slipped from her shoulder and fell to the ground, spilling most of the contents out. Books, rolls of parchment, quills and what looked to be a hair pin dropped to the ground noisily. Hermione stooped to pick up her things, crying, "Oh!" in frustration.

Ron felt glued to the spot, watching her scrambling to gather her things. He moved towards her, then paused, not sure what to do. There were now full blown tears sliding down her face.

_What should I do? What the bloody hell should I do? Just walk away from her! _But even as he told himself this, his feet were disobeying. Slowly, he went to her. He knelt quietly and picked up one of her quills, handing it to her. _She's beautiful, even when she's crying, _he thought.

Her hand shook as she accepted her quill from him. His emotions were whirling, but he didn't say anything. He looked at Hermione; she wouldn't catch his eye, but then she was speaking to him, her voice barely above a whisper. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for what I said. For everything." She swallowed thickly, and looked up shyly for a brief second before continuing. "I know how it really was between us while we were at The Burrow. I had written it all down, everything. I know how you took care of me, and how close we were."

Ron wasn't sure if he had heard it right. Could it really be true? But she left him no chance to even attempt to question her. She spoke again quickly, as if afraid she'd lose courage if she didn't.

"It's just that when I read about the two of us… about the night that we…I was just so _embarrassed_. What I read… it just wasn't like me. Not that I haven't _thought_ about being with you like that…but…I was so afraid that I had made a fool of myself that I accused you of something that I know you didn't do. I know the truth about you and me. I don't remember it, but from what I wrote, everything was like you said. Beautiful for us," her voice fell to an even softer tone, and she hung her head.

Ron didn't quite know what to say to her now. She seemed so vulnerable, so timid, so fragile. Part of him wanted to wrap her around his arms and hold her close, but he didn't want to get ahead of himself and do something that might upset her even more.

"And…and I wouldn't prefer being...being dead to being in love with you. I don't know why it was, but when I had the accident it was so much easier to admit that…to admit that…" Hermione broke off, sniffing. She wiped her nose with the back of her sleeve, looking utterly miserable.

"To admit what?" Ron asked her. He wanted to hear her say it first. He needed to hear the words from her. He would assume nothing.

Hermione was trembling all over. "To admit that I love you," she said in a hushed voice. She fidgeted with her hands nervously. "You hate me now, and I've ruined everything. I-"

"You haven't ruined anything," Ron said. "And I could never hate you." He stood up, and then helped her to her feet. He'd heard all he needed to hear. In the time it took for her to say those words, his broken heart came roaring back to life. Ginny had been right, gods love her.

Ron stood close to her, grabbing Hermione's hand. "I said some horrid things I didn't really mean before we left The Burrow, and for that I'm sorry, Hermione. I know my temper isn't the best-"

"No, it's okay. I was just as awful, with my accusations. I should never have said any of those things to you. I just felt so stupid at how I came on to you. I felt so foolish about the way I behaved. I'm just no good at telling you how I feel."

"I haven't been very good about showing _you_ how I feel about you. If I had been better at showing you, maybe it wouldn't have taken me almost losing you for you to know how much I love you. And you didn't make a fool of yourself when you came into my room that night. It was wonderful, the most wonderful night of my life," Ron said.

Hermione blushed, giving him a small smile. "Now what?" she whispered.

Feeling bolder than ever, Ron went on, "I don't know about you, but if two people love each other like we do, they should be together."

Hermione looked up at him, and he grinned at her. "Do you mean it?" she asked.

"Bloody hell, I mean it. I want you to be my girl," Ron told her.

Now, Hermione laughed and jumped into his arms. "Yes, yes, _yes_, I will. I want to be with you," she said, as he held her tightly against him.

"Good," was all Ron said before kissing her hard. Thunder clapped in the distance, but there was only a sense of complete calm in Ron's heart.

"Ron, let's go somewhere we can be alone. I need that. I want that," Hermione said. He was loving the sound of her words. Loving her. Seizing her hand, he began to pull her in the direction he had been going.

"Come on, prefect's rooms are always empty-"

"Ron! Let's not break the rules, we can find somewhere to go outside!"

"Are you mad? Didn't you hear the thunder? It's about to rain. Come on, Grayson will let you up. He's a good bloke, despite being a troll. I've learned quite a lot about trolls, as a matter of fact. I've gotten to know him quite well. They're really just misunderstood creatures, sort of what you have always been saying about the house-elves. Anyway, have you updated your wand with the new password? "

"Yes, of course, Ron."

"Well, I've forgotten and Filch says he isn't doing any more updates until tomorrow morning. D'you know I couldn't get in the Great Hall earlier today? Would've starved if it hadn't been for Harry bringing me out some of that fried egg sandwich. I think I swallowed a bit of lint from his pockets."

Ron didn't even stop Hermione when she started to lecture him about keeping up with his security updates. He had missed the sound of her voice. He had missed everything, but he knew he would not miss it again. He was going to keep her forever.

THE END

_Author's Note: This was actually the very first piece of fan fiction I ever wrote. Umm, one could say my writing has matured since 2007, lol. Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Now, on to other stories I need to update ASAP. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
